


Hey There, Lonely Boy

by FuryReina (ShadowRese)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRese/pseuds/FuryReina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's Eve has never been a big deal for Nasir. In fact, it's probably one the most depressing nights of the year, aside from Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey There, Lonely Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [static_abyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/static_abyss/gifts).



  
  
    New Year's Eve has never been a big deal for Nasir. In fact, it's probably one the most depressing nights of the year, aside from Valentine's Day. The parties, and the idiots that slink home still half inebriated, and the fireworks that give the world color and brilliance for all of thirty minutes before winking out, and leaving everything washed in a dull, grey, lonely fog. Every year, his best friends, Chadara and Castus, invite him to the party the roommates throw, and every year he declines. He is always too tired, or too stressed, or too something to make the effort of hanging out with a bunch of people, most of whom he doesn't know, who will probably make jokes about his height, or ask him questions about a family he doesn't have.  
    

     But this year is different. Chadara has been dating Mira for about six months now, and the two of them have pestered him constantly until he has finally agreed, if only to get them to back off. Nasir really is happy for his friend, and he likes Mira more than he had thought he would, but he can't help it if seeing them so happy makes him feel more sorry for himself and his non-existent love life.  
    

     For the nth time today, it occurs to Nasir that perhaps he should have been more firm, and refused the invitation yet again. It's too late now though, because he knows if he doesn't show up soon, Mira will come banging on his door and drag him there kicking and screaming.  
    

     Frowning as he looks through his closet, he settles on a cream colored henley, black skinny jeans, and his Chucks. He debates momentarily over what to do with his hair, and finally opts just to leave it loose. It's 8:30 according to Nasir's watch, so he throws on his leather jacket, grabs his keys, his phone, and his wallet and is out the door before he can overthink this too much.       
    

     Luckily, Castus and Chadara's place is only a few blocks from his own, and Nasir is already formulating a plan of escape in his mind. Once everyone is drunk enough, he'll just slip out, unnoticed, and make the trek back to his warm apartment before eleven. He is painfully aware of the fact that most of the guests at this party will be in couples, and is already feeling sorry for himself.  
    

     The only positive to this entire ordeal is that his friends throw a damn good party, or so he hears. Castus, who is also a perennial bachelor, is certain not to have a date tonight, and for this, Nasir is eternally grateful. The two of them had dated briefly in college, but had soon decided they made better friends than lovers. There has never been any awkwardness or hard feelings, and in fact over the years, Castus has encouraged Nasir to get out and meet someone, go on a date, have a one-night stand, anything!  
    

     Nasir is truly hoping his friends haven't invited some poor, clueless, sap with the intention of setting him up. He doesn't think they'd stoop so low, but he also wouldn't put anything past them.  
    

     Pressing the buzzer impatiently, he waits for someone to let him in. Before he can change his mind, however, and head home, he is buzzed in, and he makes his way up the stairs  and inside the apartment. The place is quite crowded; there are faces Nasir has never seen before and a few he had hoped to never see again.  
    

     Sabinus is standing with his back against the sofa, and his arm around some guy Nasir doesn't know. The guys is talking animatedly to a small, shy, girl, and Sabinus is looking at him adoringly. _Ahh_ , he thinks, _that must be the boyfriend, Tiberius._ Sabinus is a courier who often makes deliveries to the law firm where Nasir and Castus work, and they've hung out together after work a few times. He always talks about his boyfriend, who he says works at his father's company, doing what, Nasir cannot remember. He had begun to suspect this Tiberius didn't really exist, seeing as how no one had ever met him before, and Nasir is both relieved and a little jealous to see that he is very much real.  
    

     Lucretia and Ilithyia are presiding over a crowd of women, their arms linked and wide smiles on both their lovely faces. He likes them both well enough, even if they can be a little stuck-up at times. But of course what would you expect from two gorgeous, successful women like them? He smiles to himself when he sees Seppia standing to the side, clearly pouting at the lack of attention being paid her way. The spoiled, pampered, girl is one that Nasir usually avoids at all costs.  
    

     Castus is sitting on the arm of the loveseat, in conversation with Pietros and Barca. Nasir heads over, and catches just the tail end of the conversation they are in the middle of.  
    

     "It's the first time we've been able to get vacation at the same time! Come on, stop laughing, Castus!" Pietros is saying, but he's laughing too, his hand rubbing his bushy, brown, hair.  
    

     "It's not that far off from the truth, anyway, is it?" mutters Barca sullenly. He is glaring at Castus, who is holding his sides, his eyes closed as his laughter rings out through the room.  
    

     "Hey guys, what's going on?" Nasir asks as he joins his friends, clapping them on the shoulder as he does.  
    

     Barca doesn't answer. He simply sets his mouth in a grim line and looks at Pietros expectantly. Rolling his eyes, the younger man haltingly begins to explain.  
    

     "Well, like I was just saying, Barca and I have finally managed to get vacation at the same time this year. Unfortunately, it falls during Valentine's week, when all the hotel rates are doubled," he finished lamely.  
    

     Uncomprehending, Nasir looks from one to the other, then at Castus, who is, to his credit, at least attempting to contain his mirth. "Ok... so I don't get it."  
    

     "We can't afford those prices!" Barca snaps at him. "So I checked around, and there's a great litle place up in Maine, where they give a discount if you're newly married."  
    

     Nasir's eyes widen, "Wait don't tell me you guys are -"  
    

     Castus cannot hold it in any longer and he guffaws loudly. "Nah, man! Our good friend here," he jerks his thumb at the towering figure next to them, "is getting a "marriage license" and then planning to present themselves as newlyweds!"  
    

     Scowling, Barca jabs Castus in the stomach with his elbow. "I fail to see the humor in this," he announces flatly. Turning to Pietros, he places his hand on the back of his younger boyfriend's neck. His voice is surprisingly gentle when he next speaks. "I mean, someday, right?"  
    

     His eyes going soft, Pietros nods, then smiles and leans up to press a kiss to Barca's lips. "Guess we should count ourselves lucky you work at the courthouse. It has its advantages." The two of them are looking at one another as though the other hung the moon, and Nasir groans.  
    

     "You know I love you guys, but..." he trails off, hoping it sounds like he is kidding, and it is only because Castus knows him so well that he hears the loneliness that has crept into Nasir's voice. Taking pity on his young friend, he makes their excuses, and steers Nasir away, leaving Barca and Pietros to their own devices.  
    

     With Castus' arm around his shoulders, Nasir is led by the different groups their friends and acquaintances are gathered in. Ilithyia and Lucretia greet him warmly, fawning over his hair as usual. He asks about their business, a little boutique aptly named 'Improper' that specializes in handmade clothing and jewelry, all procured from local vendors. It's Chadara's favorite store, and she had dragged him there often enough that they soon became friendly with the owners.  
    

     Immediately, Ilithyia's eyes light up, and the excitement is evident on her face as she exclaims, "Oh, my, yes. We have positively splendid news! 'Improper' is being featured on Good Day in two weeks! Lucretia and I are going to be interviewed and the producers have graciously bought gift certificates to give away on air!" Good Day is a local news talk show, that airs after Good Morning America, and it is obvious the two women couldn't be more thrilled about it.  
    

     "Wow, that's amazing, you two. Good luck! Tell me what day so I can DVR it and watch after work," he says enthusiastically after giving them congratulatory hugs.  
    

     Lucretia takes his hands in hers and says, "Thank you, darling. We'll be sure to let you know."  
    

     Nasir wishes them luck one more time, and then turns with Castus to greet some other people. Before he does though, he takes note of the sour look on Seppia's face and chuckles inwardly. "Great news for them, isn't it?" he shoots at her mockingly, and is rewarded with a grimace and a plastic nod of her pretty, empty, head. The smile he flashes her is condescending and he knows it, but he can't help himself. Ever since Chadara's birthday party two years again, where Seppia crowed loudly about his being an orphan and therefore not knowing what dreadful traits he could have inherited, Nasir has taken a savage pleasure in anything that knocks her down a peg or two.  
    

     When he finally tears his eyes away from Seppia's fuming visage, he is met by Sabinus, who introduces him to his boyfriend. He is short, shorter even than Nasir, with close-cropped, dark hair and fair skin.  
    

     "Tiberius Licinius Crassus," he announces, putting his hand out to shake Nasir's. His grip is firm, but the contact brief. It's obvious Tiberius is a little uncomfortable, not really knowing anyone here except Sabinus, and something tells Nasir the young man is used to a more upscale event than this one. But at least he is making an effort, and Nasir thinks Sabinus could definitely have done worse.  
    

     Introductions are made, and Tiberius begins to talk about his father's business, something to do with importing and exporting, but Nasir understands very little of it. He nods in all the right places, though, so that's all right.  
    

     "So, how did the two of you meet?" Nasir asks, and both of the young men turn pink and smile softly at one another.  
    

     "We've known each other since we were children," Tiberius begins, and Sabinus picks up the thread. "My father worked at the Country Club, and often, he would take me with him to work and leave me to play in the children's area. I met Tiberius there. His father was a member of course, and I do believe we both would have been tanned raw had anyone known some of the things we got up to."  
    

     "There's never really been anyone else for me," Tiberius finishes as he puts his arm around the taller man's waist, pulling him close.  
    

     Nasir has to look away then, not wanting to appear envious, though he truly is. He's dated before, but there has always been something missing. The guys have never been passionate enough, or playful enough, or caring enough for Nasir. He has sometimes wondered if there is something wrong with him, like maybe his standards are too high, but he refuses to settle and can only hope that someday he will find his other half.  
    

     "How about a drink?" Castus interjects, and Nasir nods gratefully. "Come on, then," says his friend as he is led away down the hall and to Castus' bedroom.  
    

     Throwing himself into the chair in the corner of the room, Nasir waits as Castus fishes around under the bed for his bottle of the good stuff, the Blanton's bourbon. "See, now this is why we're best friends," he jokes when Castus pours him  three fingers worth in the glass. Closing his eyes, he takes a whiff, and savors it before knocking it back.  
    

     "Better?" asks Castus, looking at Nasir seriously.  
    

     "Yeah, just what I needed." Nasir is silent a moment and his best friend waits patiently, knowing when not to push. "I just... I don't know what I'm doing here. Why I torture, myself, you know? All these reminders of people who are happy and with someone who loves them, and I'm still alone. I've always been alone. No family, no boyfriend. It just... sucks."  
    

     Walking over to rub Nasir's shoulder, Castus wastes no time in giving his thoughts. "You're not really alone, though. There's Chadara and me, and now Mira. That girl loves you like a little brother already."  
    

     He is only half-joking, and Nasir knows it. He really is grateful to have his friends in his life, and with Mira added to their mix, it almost feels like a real family. He toys with the idea that if he never finds "the one", he will be content with this. But deep down inside he knows that's not true.  
    

     They talk a little while longer, about everything and nothing, and Nasir has another two drinks before there is a soft knock on the bedroom door. It opens hesitantly, and Mira walks in. "Is everything ok in here?" she questions, her eyes flicking back and forth between the two men.  
    

     "Yeah, we're good," replies Castus. "Actually, I've gotta make a pit stop, so maybe Nasir can hang out with you ladies?"  
    

     "Of course!" Mira beams. "Come on, dude. Chadara's been looking for you." She links her arms in Nasir's and he is dragged unceremoniously from the room, down the hall, around the corner, and into the kitchen.  
    

     "Nasir!" Chadara squeals as she throws herself into his arms. He stumbles back slightly with her weight, but embraces her fully, laughing out loud. She is peppering his face with kisses, and her blonde hair is in his eyes.  
    

     "I am so glad you came! Mira was ready to go and drag you here by force if necessary, you know."  
    

     Twirling Chadara around, Nasir takes a seat at one of the kitchen chairs, and pulls her down in his lap. "Sorry, I'm late, Buttercup," he answers, and she pouts in return.  
    

     Mira sidles over and begins idly twisting Chadara's long, curly, hair between her fingers. The blonde leans her head back, and gives her girlfriend a soft, sweet smile. Nasir feels his heart swelling with a fierce happiness for his friend. He has never seen her smile at anyone else quite that way. She has dated before, men and women both, but it never lasts long. Everyone always seems to take Chadara for granted. Mira is the first one to treat his friend like she matters, like an equal.  
    

     "So, am I the last one?" Nasir asks, because he's pretty sure he saw everyone out in the other room earlier.  
    

     Chadara lets out a high, tinkling, laugh, and turns again to smile at the brunette behind her. "Nope, Mira is still waiting for her only two friends to show up."  
    

     Mira gets a sad, wistful, sort of look in her eyes as she explains. "When my ex, Spartacus and I, finally called it quits, everyone just sort of seemed to take sides, and well, I guess you could say I came out on the losing end. But then again maybe not, because even though he got everyone else,  I got Duro and Agron."  
    

     "So, they stopped hanging out with your... Spartacus, is it?" Nasir asks, genuinely interested now.  
    

     "No, nothing like that. They still get together all the time. But they also refused to give me up," she states with a proud smile on her face. "I can't wait for them to get here!"  
    

     "They sound like, um, great guys," Nasir muses out loud, truly impressed that Duro and Agron, as Mira had called them, chose to remain close to both of their friends.  
    

     Chuckling, Mira speaks once more. "Trust me, the boys are great, but they can be a little overwhelming when you first meet them. For starters, they are huge, and loud."      
    

     "Don't forget insane, and completely immature," Chadara sniggers.  
    

     "Yeah," Mira concedes, "they really are a pair of overgrown adolescents."  
    

     Unsure whether to take this last bit seriously or not, Nasir just smiles, and soon the subject has veered from Mira's friends to other topics, like work, and what movies they are looking forward to, and the fact that Wicked is coming to town again, and that they all are dying to see it for the third time.  
    

     Meanwhile, Castus has made his way back to the living room and is chatting up a cute, blonde guy named Caesar who was invited by Sabinus and his boyfriend. Just as he is about to ask the guy where he lives, the buzzer sounds. Castus makes a face, and excuses himself to see who it is.  
    

     "Hey, open the door! It's freezing out here," whines a voice.  
    

     "Who the hell is this?" Castus shoots back, now completely annoyed. He has a pretty good idea of who it is, and he refuses to make things easy. It's not that he dislikes the guys per se, but he does take a certain satisfaction from giving them a hard time.  
    

     "Let us the fuck in, Castus," comes a louder, deeper voice, tinged with irritation. "Or I could just text Mira."  
    

     Not even bothering to hide the amusement from his voice, Castus answers. "Oh no, wouldn't want you to have to go squealing." He lets go of the button, so as not to have to listen to Agron's certain cursing, and buzzes the German brothers inside, then goes right to back to laying on the charm with Caesar.  
    

     Because Nasir, Mira, and Chadara are still in the kitchen, they are oblivious to the exchange, and are taken completely by surprise when the front door to the apartment bangs open, and loud shouts are heard coming from that general direction.  
    

     Chadara exchanges a look with Mira, who grins like a madwoman, and yells, "They're here," before bolting from the kitchen. Nasir looks at his friend hesitantly, and she hauls him to his feet.  
     

     "Come on," she sighs, "time to go and meet trouble." Her voice sounds slightly annoyed, but her eyes tell a different story.  
    

     To say that Nasir is unprepared for the sight that greets him is an understatement. Mira is being held off the ground and twirled wildly in the arms of a giant of a man, while a slightly shorter man is looking on, his head thrown back in laughter, dark curls bouncing as he shakes. The lovely, brunette woman is squealing in delight and her eyes dance with joy.  
    

     When she is finally put down, Nasir is met with a sight that makes him suck in a breath and hold it there. The face is turned sideways, glaring at Castus, but Nasir registers none of that. He is struck with a feeling of familiarity so deep, he feels an actual physical ache in his chest. It's almost as if he has met this man somewhere before, but that is impossible.  
    

     The man is tall, with sun-kissed, light brown hair that is unruly, and sticking up at odd angles. His skin is fair, and his profile is nothing short of beautiful. Nasir forces himself to blink, and when he opens his eyes once more, the smaller of the two men is staring at him with one pierced eyebrow raised. Then Nasir feels an inexplicable heat, and turns to catch two smoldering, emerald orbs staring at him from a face Nasir is now sure he must have seen only in a dream.  
    

     The perfect, bow-shaped lips are slightly parted, and the man is standing stock still, frozen in the act of taking off his coat. He stays this way until the slighter man nudges him with his elbow.  
    

     Shaking his head as if to clear the cobwebs, the tall man finishes removing his coat and reluctantly turns to throw it onto the pile gathered near the door. He bends down to lift the case of beer, and when he rights himself, Mira threads one arm through his and the other through his companion's, and she pulls them forward.  
    

     "Hey there, Blondie," the dark haired man crows, waggling his eyebrows at Chadara. She rolls her eyes, but smiles fondly and drags Nasir along with her.  
    

     "Guys," begins Mira. "This is our friend, Nasir. Nasir this is Duro,"she says as she pinches the man's forearm playfully, " and -"  
    

      "Agron," Nasir blurts, and then feels a blush creep into his cheeks. He is hesitant when he raises his eyes to the giant's face, but finds a pleased, and welcoming grin there. Nasir extends his hand stupidly, before realizing Agron is still holding the case of beer in both hands and can't shake.  
    

     Turning instead to Duro, he offers his hand, and the younger man takes it, giving him a firm, but friendly shake. "Blondie talks about you all the time. Hey man."  
    

     For a moment, Nasir stiffens, and before he can stop himself, he says bitingly, "Never heard your name until about ten minutes ago."    

     Duro's face stays neutral, yet his eyes light with mischief. Agron's smile however, vanishes, his eyes turning cold, and he purses his lips in a thin line. He nods at Nasir curtly before extricating himself from Mira's grip to head towards the kitchen, mumbling,  "Gonna put the Heinekens in the fridge."  
    

     Nasir watches him go with a pang in his chest, cursing himself for his behavior. He smiles apologetically at Duro, who shrugs, indicating he is not bothered in the slightest by Nasir's rudeness. Just as the younger of the two men opens his mouth to say something, a sharp call of, "Duro!" sounds, and Duro bounds away, tugging Mira along with him.  
    

     As soon as they are gone, Chadara rounds on him. "Wow, Nasir, way to bite the poor guy's head off! I do talk about you alot, you're my best friend."  
    

     Nasir ducks his head, and when he looks at her once more, she wears a pitying expression. "Forget it, it's fine," she says. "Duro is a great guy, and he never holds a grudge for anything. His brother on the other hand..." She trails off, and Nasir blinks.  
  

      "Those two are brothers?" he asks in a small voice.  
  

      "Well, yeah! Don't tell me you thought they were a couple?" she giggles, and shakes her head at him. At that moment however, they are joined by the small woman Nasir had noticed earlier, and Chadara introduces them. The girl's name is Sybil, and she is actually really sweet if not a little bit boring, but Nasir is grateful for the company.  
    

     A short time later Chadara wanders off looking for Castus, who is conspicuously absent, along with the hot, blonde he was talking to. Nasir finds himself sitting on one of the couches, wedged between Sybil, and of all people, Seppia. The dark haired girl is being her usual, rude, insensitive self. Every subject they try and broach is met with a snide and deprecating comment from Seppia, and Nasir finds himself wishing he could escape.  
    

     When he makes a move to rise, he feels eyes on him, and looks around to find Agron watching him. Once he sees that Nasir has taken note, he quickly looks away and Nasir frowns unhappily. Glancing at his watch, he sees it is about forty five minutes to the New Year, and he excuses himself to the kitchen to grab one of those beers.  
    

     Popping the top off, Nasir takes a long swig, before turning to head back out the party, and is surprised to find Agron standing there, towering over him. Feeling nervous, Nasir swallows hard, and manages to croak out, "Hey."  
    

     "Hey," Agron answers back, making no move to get out of Nasir's way, so the shorter man leans back against the sink, and attempts to make his apologies.  
    

     "Sorry for the attitude back there," he begins. Agron doesn't say anything, only nods, and Nasir is forced to continue speaking, anything to avoid the awkward silence between them. "Sometimes I get a bit defensive. Guess that's what comes from growing up in the foster system, and having people look down on you your whole life." Inwardly he is cursing himself, and his rambling, berating himself and trying in vain to stop the words tripping off his tongue.       
    

     Agron it appears, takes pity on him, and interrupts. "It's cool, man. Suppose there wouldn't have been anyone to teach you manners and social etiquette growing up that way." As soon as the words are out of his mouth, Agron wants nothing more than to call them back. Nasir's eyes blaze with a fire that Agron thinks he would happily burn in, and he is lost in them for a moment. "I didn't mean -"  
    

     But Nasir cuts him off as he says scathingly, "More than you've learned it would seem." He shoulders past Agron, not caring in that instant how big and dangerous and beautiful the man looks. He can't wait to get away from him. He takes his beer and storms out to the balcony, slamming the door shut behind him.  
  

      After his blood cools a bit, Nasir realizes he has forgotten his jacket, and the green beer bottle is cold in his hands. He sets it down on the table outside, and leans forward against the railing, looking out at the lights glowing beyond. Part of him knows Agron didn't mean any harm by what he said. Likely the big man is just clumsy with words. Now that he reflects, he sees the look of chagrin and self-recrimination in those green eyes, and wishes his reaction had been different.  
    

     He doesn't know how long he has been outside, but he hears the door to the balcony open behind him. Nasir feels a hand hesitantly touch his arm, and he speaks without turning around. "Hey, Castus. How'd you know I'd be out here?"  
    

     The grip on his arm tightens almost painfully for a second, and tight voice says, "Castus? No, sorry, it's not."  
  

      Nasir whirls around and faces Agron. His heart clenches and his gut twists, because something inside tells him this isn't the way it is supposed to be. He shouldn't be uncomfortable around this man. Things should be easy between them. He could be happy with this man, Agron, by his side, he thinks. The younger man is seized with a mad desire to kiss those pouty lips, to run his fingers through the short, burnished gold strands of hair.  
    

     Agron makes a move to turn around, to leave, and this time, Nasir can't bear to see him walk away. He is certain that if he lets him go, he will never see this man again. On impulse, he reaches out and grabs Agron's wrist. The arm tenses up in his hand, and he can feel the power surging there. Agron could break him so easily he thinks, but somehow, he knows that won't happen. He imagines what it would feel like to have those powerful arms wrapped around his slim body, and he shudders involuntarily. He closes his eyes against the flood of emotions, and takes a second to steady himself.  
    

     Opening his eyes again, he fixes them on Agron, and says softly, "Stay. I really would like to apologize. Maybe we can start over."  
    

     He releases Agron's wrist and instead, extends his palm. "Hi, I'm Nasir."  
  

      A grin breaks out on Agron's face and his eyes light up as he grips Nasir's hand in his, and says simply, "Agron."  
    

     They clasp hands a few seconds too long, but Nasir doesn't care. When they finally let go, the tension has gone as well, and they grin dazedly at one another for a bit longer. Agron reaches up and rubs the back of his neck, then says, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it the way it sounded you know. I really was just wondering what it must have been like to grow up that way. No one to give you guidance, or support." He continues talking, a mile a minute.  
  

      "Duro and I were lucky. We lost our parents young, but we were raised by our uncle, alongside our cousin, Saxa. She's really more like a sister, and she wanted to come with us tonight. Her boyfriend, Gannicus, thought it'd be more fun to spend the holiday with Spartacus and the rest of the guys, so that's that. He promised her they'd come here next year. I'll introduce you to them, then."  
    

     Taking note of Nasir staring at him open-mouthed, Agron grins again, and promptly closes his mouth. "Sorry, too much?" he asks, squinting at him in a way Nasir finds endearing.  
    

     "A little bit," Nasir chuckles. "But it's fine," he adds quickly when Agron looks properly chastised. He receives another one of those thousand mega-watt smiles in return, and it suddenly feels like the sun has decided to begin shining at night.  
  

      They begin a conversation, haltingly at first, and then quickly becoming more at ease with one another. T _his is exactly what it's supposed to feel like_ , Nasir thinks when Agron asks him if there has never been a foster parent he felt close to, someone who loved him and treated him as a child should be treated.  
    

     "Yes," Nasir says quietly, a far off look in his eyes. "When I was ten, I was sent to live with an older woman, Mrs. Garcia. I got there a week before Christmas, and I wasn't expecting anything. But on Christmas morning, she woke me up and there were presents under her tree for me. A new jacket and boots, a used tv she said I could put in my room. I had never really gotten a gift before, and I just sat there and cried. She came over and held me and told me as long as I was with her, I better get used to it."  
  

      "Then on New Year's Eve, she told me that what someone is doing at exactly midnight has a direct reflection to how their year will go. She and I watched the ball drop on that little tv, and at midnight, she hugged me tight and told me not to worry, she'd take care of me. I was with her for two years, till she got sick around Christmas and I was sent somewhere else. She died not long after. I never even got to go to her funeral."  
  

      Agron swallows hard, a strange pride growing in his chest for this beautiful man standing before him, who is strong in ways he probably doesn't even realize. "I'm sorry," he mumbles to the young man, whose eyes are wet with unshed tears.  
    

     "Don't be," Nasir answers. "Mrs. Garcia showed me there are good people in this world. I loved her, and I know she loved me. If I could find her, maybe I can find someone else with just as much goodness in them."  
  

      "Yeah," Agron says gruffly, "I think you can."  
    

     Somewhere in the background they begin to hear people calling out, midnight must be getting close.  
  

      Ten. Nine.  
    

     "So, do you think she was right?" Agron questions. "About what you're doing at midnight having something to do with the rest of your year?"  
    

     "I don't know," Nasir muses.  
    

     Six. Five.  
    

     "I really hope so," Agron adds. He reaches a hand up and cups Nasir's cheek softly, and Nasir leans in to the touch.  
  

      Three. Two. One.  
    

     Their lips meet, and fireworks go off, literally and figuratively. The kiss is chaste, and sweet, a promise of things to come.  
     _Me too_ , Nasir thinks as they reluctantly pull away from each other, _me too. Happy New Year to me._


End file.
